


It's All Over But The Crying

by barnaby317



Series: It's Over [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Broken, Crying, F/F, Voice-mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A voice-mail message from one broken heart to another</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Over But The Crying

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda jumped into my head while listening to one of my favourite Garbage songs 'All Over But The Crying'. Don't blame me, it makes me kinda angsty listening to it. I suggest Spotify-ing it or YouTube-ing it, fantastic vocals.

It’s been one year, two months and seventeen days since you first kissed me.

We were in my office, the one without the window you were making me strive for. Did you know then that being without the sun at my back would be disheartening?

You were in one of your ‘I’m fucking powerful Bitches’ suits. ( _She scoffs to herself_ ) It was one of the few times I’d seen you remotely flustered enough to be raving and pacing in my office. I don’t even remember what you were raving about but it was rather adorable.

It’s been nine months, three days and fourteen minutes since we made love for the first time, I was so scared that I would hurt you, accidentally of course.

( _A silent tear falls from a shining blue eye, it’s only in the solitude of her now almost empty apartment that she lets herself cry._ )

It was a needless fear, of course you showed me that. You have shown me so much in my time both as your assistant/hero and then your lover/partner. It was always something I valued, you have to know that.

It’s been eight months, twenty-three days, nineteen hours and seventeen minutes since Carter found out we were together and practically begged me to move into the penthouse with you both.

It’s been eight months, nineteen days and four hours since I did.

It’s been eight months, nineteen days and three hours since I stopped lying to you about my true identity.

( _Another tear falls, resting on her cheek. She doesn’t bother to wipe it away._ )

It’s been four months, fourteen days and sixteen hours since I made you my wife, by Kryptonian law and human. I could have sworn we were the happiest two people to ever walk the Earth that day, you looked so hot in your custom Vera Wang, even though you jumped up and down about her designing the gown and she threw umpteen fits when nothing she designed was good enough for you.

( _She smirks at the memory but it quickly turns to a frown._ )

What happened in the next three months, twenty-four days and nineteen hours?

Less than a month as a married couple and we were already having problems. Everything I said, everything I did was not good enough. I would come home late from Supergirl business and I’d get the third degree: ‘ _Where have you been?_ ’ ‘ _I’ve been worried sick._ ’ Or my favourite ’ _were you with someone else?_ ’

( _She shakes her head slightly, how did her personal life get so fucked up?_ )

It’s been two days, sixteen hours and twenty-three minutes since I walked out of the penthouse, so sick and tired of trying with you. I can’t seem to make this work no matter how hard I try.

Just know that if I could change everything, I would. Everything you think you know, is wrong.

God Cat, I just don’t know if I can go on anymore.

So here I am, telling you we’re done. I’m done with letting you walk all over my heart. It’s all over but the crying now and if I could tell my eyes to not shed one more tear over you, I would in a heartbeat. Don’t try to find me or contact me and before you go bothering my family, they have no idea where I’m going but I’m gone. National City no longer needs a hero and certainly not one that’s slowly dying of a broken heart.


End file.
